Król Julian
Król Julian, a właściwie Król Julian XIII- to król Madagaskaru oraz samozwańczy władca Zoo w Central Parku. Pojawia się w filmie Madagaskar oraz dwóch kolejnych częściach, a także w dwóch serialach. Opis Osobowość Jest on egoisytczny, dość naiwny, szarmański, infantylny i samolubny. Żyje w przekonaniu, że wszyscy go lubią. Jest duszą towarzystwa, gadatliwy, charyzatyczny i zarozumiały. Jest również bardzo ego centryczny i nie bierze na siebie winy za swoje czyny. Jak w odcinku "Operacja: Jajko" Król Julian omal nie doprowadził do stłuczenia jajka, tłumaczy się tym, że to winna pingwinów, że jest "nieodpowiedzialny". W kryzysowych sytuacjach wzywa pomoc prawną pod postacią Maurice'a jako niezależnego eksperta, który nie ma nic do dodania tylko " racje ma zawszę Król Julian" (odc "Prawo dżungli'"). Pomiata Mortem i Maurice'm, traktując ich niemal jak służbę, zwłaszcza Mortem, ignoruje go i poniża. Kiedy jednak przychodzi jakaś kryzysowa sytuacja, jak np: wisienie nad grillem do góry nogami, co zaraz może zakonczyć się śmiercią (odc "Dwie stopy nad ziemią i wyżej") Mort umie się zmobilizować i uratować króla. A Julian potrafi okazać trochę serca i przywrócić Morta do "królestwa". Robi to jednak dość niechętnie, bowiem wie, że koszmar tykania stopy się nie skończy. Ze względu na fakt, że jest on bardzo zarozumiały, samolubny i raczej tępy umysłowo (choć robi to w sposób zabawny), Król Julian wydaje się być okropnym królem, lecz budzi sympatie. Dwukrotnie udowodniono w serialu, że Król Julian najbardziej na świecie chce zostać ze swoimi podwładymi Mortem i Maurice'm, których traktuje tak naprawdę jak przyjaciół. Umiejętności Jest dość leniwy, lecz jego największym atutem jest zdolność tańca, co utrzymuje go w dobrej kondycji fizycznej. Jego wysoka sprawność fizyczna, elastyczność, siła, zręczność, szybkość i refleks czyni go całkiem fizycznie niemożliwym do pokonania. Jak na ironię, często kilka razy przegrywa w konkursach fizycznych, w których bierze udział, lecz mimo to jest mistrzem w grze Przejęcie sztandaru, (odc. Wszystko albo nic), gdyż on jak i jego podwładni poruszają się nie na lądzie, ale po drzewach, co czyni ich szybszymi. Król Julian jest dość twardy, okazuje się bardzo wytrzymały, po przeżyciu licznych uderzeń i upadków. Mimo, że jest zazwyczaj niedoświadczony w walce, czasem wykazuje wielkie zdolności bojowe i wytrzymałościowe kiedy wpada w szał. Na przykład w odcinku "Lodzio miodzio" kiedy szczur nadepnął na jego królewska stopę, on wpada w atak szału, Mort podsuwa mu pod niego paczke krążków, Król Julian bierze kij i w szaleńczym tempie wymachuje nim we wszystkie strony, uderzając krążki, tworząc burzę latających "śmiercionoścnych" krążków, pokonując tym samym szczury w hokeja. Wykazuje także sporą charyzmą, rozumie nawet niezrozumiałe dla innych gry słów, neologizmy (jak np: "superkomfrodopieszczatoszybotron" z odcinka "Dwie stopy nad ziemią i wyżej") i proste wyrażenia przeinacza w skomplikowane ciągi wyrazowe co czyni go neico podobnym do Kowalskiego. Co od czasu do czasu są dla Juliana dość jasne. Dobrym przykładem jest odcinek "Albo rybka, albo..." w którym spiera się ze Skipperem kto kogo przechytrzył. Innym przykładem jest odcinek (specjalny) "Zemsta doktora Bulgota", w którym podstępnie współpracuje z doktorem Bulgotem, aby pod koniec uratować całą sytuację i ocalić świat. Nawet pingwiny były zaskoczone jego podstępem, "Jestem jak ten Waleńrot, jestem zakonspirowanym zbawcą", co pokazuje, że nie stoi po stronie zła i umie się poświęcić do wielkich czynów. Wykazuje także zdolności reżyserskie, w odcinku "Zoo Tube", Król Julian zamienia się w reżysera i rozkazuje wszystkim jak mają grać. Zna slang reżyserski i pokazuje swoją "artystyczna wrażliwość", mówi do Skippera chociażby słowa "to jest sztuka". Nie można mu też odmówić zdolności wokalnych w odcinku Powrót zemsty Doktora Bulgota Nawet Skipper przyznał, że jest mistrzem. W tym epizodzie lemur użył swego głosu by uratować świat przed szalonym delfinem, lecz przeszkodziły mu w tym spadające na jego głowę pingwiny. Biografia Madagaskar Po raz pierwszy możemy go zobaczyć w filmie podczas lemurzej imprezy. Tańczy tam i śpiewa piosenkę pt: „Wyginam śmiało ciało". Ukrył się razem z poddanymi, gdy zaatakowały ich Fossy, które zostały przepędzone przez lwa Alexa. Początkowo bał się go i jego przyjaciół, których nazwał "Strasznymi olbrzymami". Po dokładniejszym zapoznaniu się z ich intencjami (rzucił im Morta, by zobaczyć co zrobią) razem z innymi poszedł ich przywitać. Odbył razem z nimi krótką rozmowę. Później podczas zebrania we wraku samolotu wpadł na „genialny plan”. Otóż wymyślił, że zaprzyjaźnią się z „Olbrzymami'', a one zapewnią im ochronę przed Fossami. Jednak jego doradca Maurice się z nim nie zgodził, ale król to zignorował. Później obaj obserwowali przybyszów. Wszystko szło zgodnie z jego planem i pokazał Alexowi krajobraz Madagaskaru. Następnie razem z innymi uczestniczył w kolejnej imprezie, ale gdy lew ugryzł Marty'ego przestraszył się go. Uciekł przed Alexem. Gdy jednak z lwem było już wszystko w porządku, król dał dla niego swoją koronę. Sam zaś założył nową, na której był gekon Stefan. Madagaskar 2 W kolejnym filmie Julian, przed odlotem Alexa, Glorii, Melmana oraz Marty'ego wyskakuje z tortu i powiadamia ich, że wybiera się w podróż razem z nimi. Mianuje Stefana, aby podczas jego nieobecności sprawował władzę nad lemurami. Następnie, gdy zobaczył, że Mort chce lecieć razem z nimi, zaczął upychać całą ekipę do samolotu. Podczas lotu samolotem Król oglądał filmy o katastrofach lotniczych wraz z Maurice'em. Jak się okazało mieli pasażera na gapę- Morta, który uszkodził jeden z silników maszyny, która zaczęła spadać. Jednak król razem ze swoim doradcą wypadł samolotu i zaczął spadać na spadochronie. Jakiś czas później wjechał na flamingach w tłum zwierząt (bo wylądowali w Kenii) i ogłosił im, że jest ich nowym władcą. Później bawił się na miejscowym jeziorze. Potem szukał lokacji na jego nowy pałac i natknął na Melmana, który obawiał się, że umrze. Julian porozmawiał z nim i dał mu kilka rad. Gdy w wodopoju wysycha woda, Król Julian sugeruje spragnionemu tłumowi, że trzeba złożyć ofiarę Bogom (wrzucając ją do wulkanu), którzy sprawią, że woda znów popłynie. Jedynym ochotnikiem jest Melman i wszyscy udali się do wulkanu. Jednak rytuał został przerwany przez Glorię, która uratowała ochotnika. Julian był całym tym wydarzeniem rozczarowany. Jakiś czas później Mort przybywa wraz z rekinem, który następnie przez przypadek wpada do lawy. Gdy Julian wyszedł na sam szczyt wulkanu, zobaczył płynącą wodę i Julian ogłasza, że jednak Bogowie wysłuchali jego prośby. W rzeczywistości woda zaczęła płynąć, dzięki Alexowi i Zubie. W końcowej części filmu Julian wraz z innymi żegna pingwiny i szympansy, które odlatują do Monte Carlo. Madagaskar 3 W tej części pojawia się najmniej. Pierwszy raz, gdy wyskakuje z tortu. Drugi, gdy hucznie (z fajerwerkami) przybywa do Monte Carlo. Następnie jest częścią planu Alexa, który ma wyciągnąć pingwiny z kasyna. Podczas ucieczki przez panią hycel Chantel DuBois, zostaje przez nią trafiony. Potem z innymi odlatuje samolotem, który się rozbija. Julian po kraksie ląduje na linii wysokiego napięcia, po której chodzi i mamrocze coś pod nosem. Podczas kolejnej ucieczki ląduje w wagonie, w którym znajduje się niedźwiedzica Sonia. Król Julian zakochuje się w niej. Razem jeżdżą po Rzymie jej rowerem, a gdy ten zostaje zepsuty, król kupuje jej motor. Później pokłócili się, jednak Julian postanowił ją przeprosić. Pod koniec filmu razem z przyjaciółmi postanowił zamieszkać w Cyrku Zaragozza. Cytaty Madagaskar * Ach, te człowieki. Niezbyt ruchawe, ale zawsze, nie? * Ci! Ani mru-mru! Nie naruszać milczenia. Nie naruszam. Ci! Który tam znów hałasuje? A, to znowu ja. * Hańba ci, Maurice. * Jestem robokrólem i w ogóle… Mam moc, mam moc… * Maurice, ręka mi zdrętwiała, machaj za mnie… Szybciej, ty leniwa małpo, ty! * Nie będziesz mi tu przebywał koło stopy, jasne? * Nie wolno naśmiewać się z dziwolągów. He he, a skoro o tym mowa, a wy coście za jedni? * Nonsens! Hańba ci! * Po długim i dogłębnym procesie tentegowania w głowie… Madagaskar 2 * A to pies na baby! Szczek, szczek! Ostry z ciebie zawodnik, wiesz?! * Daruj, ale czy mógłbyś stąd wyjść, bo to jest biznesklasa? Naprawdę, to nic osobistego, po prostu jesteśmy od ciebie lepsi. * Do kobiety trzeba się pofatygować... tak? Potem patrzysz jej w oczy... przysuwasz się... tak? Tylko troszeczkę, a najlepiej prawie do końca... potem czekasz, aż ona się też troszeczkę przysunie... prawdaż? Teraz... teraz wasze wargi praktycznie się już stykają... A potem po prostu jej mówisz, jak bardzo jej nienawidzisz. * Ej, ty! Niewolnik! Przynieś mi fistaszki. Koniecznie na srebrnej tacy. tylko szybko musze nakarmić Morta. * Gdybym to ja, król Julian (bo tak się zwę), miał odwalić kitę za dwa dni, to zrobiłbym te wszystkie rzeczy, o których wcześniej tylko marzyłem. Od dziecka chciałem zostać profesjonalnym gwizdajłą. Już teraz idzie mi dość niesamowicie, ale chciałbym być lepszy. Zbiłbym na tym fortunę. I wiesz, co jeszcze bym zrobił? Najechałbym jakieś sąsiednie państwo i narzucił im swoją ideologię, nawet jakby wcale tego nie chcieli, wiesz? Musi być coś, co i ty chciałbyś zrobić. Jakaż to? Zdradź mi! Jakaż to? Błagam, zdradź mi! Nie chcesz, nie mów. * Gdzie się podziały podziały klasowe, Maurice? * Jak ja lubię się śmiać... to takie ciekawe doświadczenie. * Jakim cudem ofiara z żyrafy wrzucona do wulkanu miałaby nie pomóc. * Jestem kobitką... nie do końca, to ja, król Julian. Gadać, kto odczuwał do mnie pociąg. * Kiedy wrzeszcząca ofiara trafi już do wulkanu, to moi znajomi, bogowie, ją zjedzą – mówię o ofiarze. „Bardzo smaczna, dziękuję za tę ofiarę”. „A może jeszcze jedną?” „Nie, jedna dziennie wystarczy”. „Poważnie? Poczuję się bardzo dotknięty, jeśli nie zjesz jeszcze”. „Ale ja nie chcę kolejnej ofiary, OK?!” * Musisz się wznieść ponad swą słabość! Wydostań się! Pójdziesz prosto do swojej kobiety, a potem staniesz z nią w twarzą twarz, spoglądniesz i powiesz: „Mała! Polubiłem cię! Taaak”. * Niepojęte, dlaczego ofiara nie chciała się złożyć. * Nowy Jorku! Taka trochę wiocha jakby. (Do Maurice’a): Pewien jesteś, że to nie Alabama? * Podnieś ręce, Maurice. Z podniesionymi rękami jest jeszcze zabawniej. * Teraz prędko, zanim dotrze do nas, że to bez sensu. Madagaskar 3 * Byłem dla ciebie tylko emocjonalnym materacem, i to do tego nadmuchiwanym! Od teraz, kochana, śpisz na podłodze! * Masz taką szorstką szczecinę, cenię to w kobiecie. * Sonia, przebacz mi. Nie chcę już być królem ani coś. Uczepiłem się tego kim jestem, kim ty jesteś, czym śmierdzisz. A liczy się tylko to, czym śmierdzimy we dwoje. Galeria Krul.jpeg Król.jpg 3.jpg 2.jpg 428704083011391323762873.png Kj.jpg Zakochany-Madagaskar.jpeg F0ab8b7fb49fd4b9a13b3fc2a1f56635f4e53b7a1513da5aff64c75e7879765b-81.jpg Kategoria:Seria Madagaskar Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Animacje Kategoria:Bohaterowie